Missile Command: Hope for the Hopeless
by AKissAndAGunshot
Summary: His job is to give them hope. His job is to keep them safe. But his job is impossible. He can never win, only lose by less.::. Atari Arcade - missile command.


X-X-X

Hope for the Hopeless

X-X-X

The year is 2213. The Chizur collective have destroyed the outer colonies, intent on wiping out the human race. The defensive fleets in the outer asteroids and Oort cloud have been obliterated.

The day, according to earth's calendar, is September 17. Today, Chizur ordnance carriers move into orbit over earth to initiate bombardment.

X-X-X

The shuttle slammed into place at the subterranean station. Commander Jacob Anderson stepped out, double-timing his way to the elevator.

He burst into the control room, marching quickly to the far console which faced the tower's massive window.

"I just got the call; it went out to all the regional commanders. What's the situation?"

The captain of firebase B swiveled her chair. "It's bad, commander. Chizur missiles hit the east coast an hour ago, and there's nothing left. On top of that, Washington's cut off - no idea if it's cratered or the line just broke, but we're on our own."

Jacob sat down at his console. "Thank you, Samantha... all right." He tapped the intercom, broadcasting to the entire tower as well as firebases A, B and C. "Every man to his post. Load the SCUDs into their racks." He let go of the button. "Lieutenant William, take the tramway. Get the message to all of the cites' supervisors: Evacuate. Get as many people as you can to the shelters in Canada."

"Sir! Yes, sir!" William sprinted for the elevator.

Jacob powered up the rest of his console: Nine glowing icons appeared on the map. Six cites and three firebases. He shuddered. His 'token' job had become a nightmare.

It had fallen to him - and only him - to defend what for all he knew, were the last six cities on earth. He was the commander of California's costal defensive installations, and the lives of every person in every city between San Francisco and Los Angeles had been dropped abruptly into his hands.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead. He knew that the Ordnance Carriers were loaded with enough thermonukes - each - to reduce most of earth's surface to ash. He had been handed a suicide mission in the hopes of saving even a few people, ferreting them away to Canada's deep-crust bomb shelters.

A ping abruptly sounded on his control console, breaking his reverie. A malevolent red streak had appeared on his tactical view.

"Firebase B," he called nervously, "launch for -" he carefully checked the trajectory - "35, 73 and detonation altitude 15,000 feet."

"Yes sir," said Samantha, furiously typing the firing solution. "SCUD away."

Jacob gripped his controls, praying desperately -

The radio crackled. "this is Observation post gamma - he SCUD has successfully disabled the missile, sir!"

Jacob slowly exhaled. He checked again - and the tension returned. "Firebase A, I need a SCUD at 45, 60 with detonation at 18,000 feet. It should take out two missiles. Firebase C, 52, 13 at 10,000 feet - on the double!"

Orders were shouted. Commands were typed furiously.

Samantha swiveled again. "Firebase B has an empty rack! We need time to reload it!"

"Acknowledged," hissed Jacob. He looked down at the terminal again and cursed. "Firebase B- no, C, launch at 35, 69 at 7000 feet!"

He had always wondered why there were towels hung in the control room - now he knew. He grabbed one, wiping copious amounts of sweat from his face.

"This is Observation post alpha. The Chizur Carrier has finished its run, we've got a few minutes before another attack."

"Thank you, alpha. Samantha! Get your SCUDS back in their tubes. Everyone else, top up any deficiencies in your launch racks." He typed a command into the console. "William - status!"

The radio crackled once more. "We've got about half of L.A. crossing the Canadian border right now - they're safe as I can make them; the rest of them will have to wait for another shuttle cycle. I'm on my way to Monterey right now."

Jacob gritted his teeth. They needed more time!

"Chizur carrier coming in for another run at observation post gamma. Stand by for missile bombardment."

He knew it then: the battle was lost.

"Firebase A on 13, 94 at 4000 feet - firebase C, 52, 10 at 5000 feet - firebase B, 35, 61 at 2000 feet -"

Jason - the commander of installation A - jumped in his chair; his console had gone dark. "We've lost contact with firebase A!"

"Commander, this is observation post delta - damn, looks like one slipped under the radar. Firebase A's a goner! Nothing but a crater left."

"Acknowledged!" He called out another firing solution, then pressed the intercom: "All non-essential personnel to the evac tramway. Get as many people as you can into every shuttle! Don't leave anyone behind!"

Presently, the command tower was empty except for Jacob, Samantha and Robert. Each were still determinedly hammering out firing solutions.

"This is observation post alpha - most of the others are gone! Two quick strikes smashed 'em! And shit... Los Angeles is hit, boys. Nothing but radioactive ruins. I can't see too well but it looks like San Francisco is gone too."

The radio died, then crackled to life again.

"This is observation post Theta on north side, we were outside the blast radius. Shit. Santa Barbara and San Jose are gone."

Static. Then the radio crackled once more.

"This is Lieutenant William. I'm standing on the mountains and I've just watched Monterey get burned to a cinder. The blast is gonna reach me in a few sec-"

static.

A few minutes later, Firebases B and C were cut off.

Samantha stood up. "Jason, leave. There's one single-person shuttle left." She walked over to the command desk.

"Sir, are you-"

"I failed, Samantha. You should leave. The next few strikes will be here."

"Sir, there's no more shuttles. I sent Jason out on the last one."

"There's my shuttle." He tossed her the key; she caught it, dumbfounded. "It would have been reserved. Go, Samantha. Humanity needs everyone it can get."

"But sir..."

"Go!"

This time, she did not resist. She ran crying from the control room. A minute later, he heard the telltale popping noise of the tram speeding away.

Alone, in his empty control room, Jacob stared out the window. He leaned heavily on the inert console.

In the distance, he could see San Luis City silhouetted against the sunset. As he watched, what appeared to be a star fell, trailing smoke, toward the city.

"I did what I could," he said. "I gave them hope."

He couldn't tear his eyes away as the fireball engulfed the buildings.

Every radio channel was hissing static. He could see the remains of observation post alpha in the distance.

As the ashes of San Luis settled, he looked up, to see a star falling towards him, getting brighter every second.

"That's it," he whispered. "The end."

He closed his eyes, a single tear running down his face.

Boom... 


End file.
